


Not a cloud in the sky

by misomilk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/pseuds/misomilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekends where you can just do nothing are rare and far between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a cloud in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lazy weekends and staying in bed. kissing?? Pretty much just akusaps (sappy akusais) to heal my akusai heartbreak wounds

Isa lies in bed, white sheets spread beneath him like feathers to his skin, staring out the open window. The curtains move slightly, flowing with grace, as a breeze comes in to kiss his cheeks, his knees, his arms. His pillow is a small cloud upon which his head rests, and he feels like he's starting to float on air, the white sheets turning into clouds as well. The sky outside is blue, without a dab of white. All clouds must have assembled here on his bed, he believes, to cradle him to unbelievable heights of comfortable.

He could stay like this the whole day.

He hears the bed creak, feels springs shift under the weight of someone else slowly crawling into bed. Isa groans, louder than he usually would, to relay his discontent to the cause of disturbance. Rather than apologies, he hears a muffled laugh, and the bed creaks again. He doesn't tear his gaze from the clear blue sky, his only source of comfort now that the clouds have gone back to being sheets. But eventually, emerald eyes and bright red hair block his view of the window, too.

Isa groans again, and makes sure to pout before the other speaks.

"Grumpy today, too, I see." The redhead snickers. He casts a shadow over Isa, his body hovering over the other's. Isa notes Lea's eyes look greener and clearer despite the shadows of his face. "Good morning." Lea whispers, then ducks down to place a kiss on Isa's lips, which Isa permits him. The kiss makes fluff appear in his stomach, replacing the anger that was bubbling just moments ago, but Isa remembers he must keep face. He's supposed to be mad at Lea for disturbing his rest.

"You made the clouds disappear."

"Clouds?" Lea turns his head towards the window. He sees that there are no signs of clouds in the sky. "Ahh, yeah, there aren't any clouds today, huh." He turns back to Isa, planting more kisses across his face. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"I was sleeping on them." Isa says, as-a-matter-of-factly. Lea continues to kiss him, on the cheek, on the forehead, on the neck. Isa can never quite understand Lea's obsession with kisses, but he supposes he's used to it now.

"Were you still dreaming? Well, you have to wake up now, princess." Lea tries to fend off the punch to his gut, but reacts too late. He knows he shouldn't call Isa a princess (for he was no where similar to one), but likes cracking the joke during the rare times he wakes up earlier than the other. "Oof, break--breakfast is ready." He gasps. "The three of us are done eating."

While Lea coughs out the pain, making sure to cough to the side rather than at Isa's face, the blue-haired spots clear blue behind Lea, and resumes to gaze at the sky.

Lea recovers and he's back to hovering over Isa, the sky blocked from Isa's sight once again. Isa glares.

"I can eat later." Isa whispers. No pain in indulging in nature before partaking in bare necessities, right?

"Eat later my ass. You'll be here the whole day if I don't drag you out now."

Isa lines his lips in reply. The redhead is right, he can't deny that. But he can't say that out loud, either. Can't have Lea having a bigger head that he already has.

"Should I bring you food here, instead?"

Isa nods willingly, with much cheer than he normally permits himself.

"Okay. After one more kiss." Lea grins. Isa rolls his eyes. He waits to let Lea kiss him, but when no kiss comes, he realizes Lea meant he has to initiate the kiss.

To comply, Isa lifts his hands to Lea's face, which is practically the only movement he's done this morning. Lea's cheeks are warm underneath Isa's palms as he guides him down, the rest of Lea's body sinking, pressing unto him. Their lips meet, and Isa thinks it's enough for 'one more kiss', but as it usually is with Lea, as it is with anything Isa wants, he wants more.

Isa's tongue darts unto Lea's lips, tasting pancakes from breakfast on them. Lea breaths out through his mouth shakily, eyes closed, pleasured by Isa's hand running up and down his back. Isa takes the opportunity to let his tongue enter Lea's mouth. Their tongues slide, dancing, hands clutching at hair or bed sheet or clothes. Lea presses deeper against Isa, loving how Isa's warmth passes unto him even through their clothes. The room feels warmer with every pleasurable moan escaping their lips.

For a moment it feels like the clouds had come back around Isa, carrying him and Lea off to who knows where. Isa clutches at Lea's shirt tight, his nails scraping against the skin beneath it. His legs wraps around Lea, too, as if fearing he'd fall.

The kiss ends and they pant heavily, like they'd gone to outer space and came back to finally breathe.

"Good morning. Again." Lea huffs between breathe, still trying to catch his breathing after the long kiss.

Isa tangles his fingers in Lea's hair, guides the redhead's forehead to his lips, then replies, a smile on his face. "Good morning."

They let moments pass staring into each other's eyes before Lea motions to get off bed.

"You should go brush your teeth." Lea says as he rolls off to the side of the bed.

Isa grunts. "Not my fault you get off making out with me even before I brush my teeth." Isa hears Lea laugh at the comment as Lea walks out the room.

Isa plants his feet into his slippers at the side of the bed and stands up. Might as well get through with morning routine, then head back to bed as fast as possible. He sees Lea making his way into the kitchen, and hears Roxas and Xion playing a video game in the living room, when he crosses the hall to the bathroom.

"Since you're up," Lea shouts from the kitchen as Isa puts toothpaste on his toothbrush. Isa hears him press microwave buttons. "might as well eat breakfast at the table."

Isa replies when he's done brushing his teeth and has made his presence at the kitchen table. He glares at Lea as he takes a seat. "That was your objective, wasn't it?"

Lea smiles innocently and sets a plate of pancakes on before him. "Whatever do you mean, moon bun."

"You manipulative bastard." Isa glares, but there's less anger in them for Lea than there is for himself. He should've seen through Lea's schemes.

Lea watches him eat from the chair beside him, chipper because he managed to make Isa eat breakfast at the table. Lea 1, Isa 0.

"Wipe that grin off your face."

"Wipe it off with your mouth." Lea hums.

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably charming, dashing and handsome, you mean?"

Roxas laughs from the living room. He shouts over Xion panicking over their game. "Nice one, Lea."

"Two points, Lea. Zero, Isa." Lea laughs. "High five, Rox!" Roxas sets his controller down and space high-fives Lea from across the room. Xion grumbles profanities under her breath, and a little bit of "I'll win the next round, god damn it."

"You're both idiots." Isa mutters deadpan under his breath. He stands up to start washing his plates, Lea following suit.

"Don't you have anything planned for today?" Isa asks when he noticed Lea watching him soap the plate.

"Nah. Today's one of those rare, free days. I guess."

"Hmm," Isa responds.

When Isa's about to start rinsing the plate and utensils, Lea taps his hip. "What?"

"I'll take over."

"I can wash my own dishes, thank you very much."

Lea frowns. He watches Isa rinse off the dishes, and dry them up as well.

"Sorry for forcing you up," the redhead says while Isa's putting the dishes back to their proper places. His eyes apologetic.

Isa half snorts, half laughs, actually surprised at the apology. "It's okay. You were right. I would've stayed there the whole day without eating a bite." When he notices Lea still looks sorry, he plants a kiss on his cheek to relay his sincerity. Lea smiles after.

When Isa's done putting back the dishes, the two of them head into the bedroom. Isa sits on his side of the bed, while Lea lies on his back, lied diagonally on the bed, using Isa's lap as a pillow. They hold hands, both staring outside the window, watching the clear blue sky.

"Still no clouds, huh." Lea starts.

"Yep, no clouds."

"..."

"It's pretty."

"Yeah, it is." Lea pauses. "Not as pretty as you, though." He winks at Isa, and snickers when Isa slaps his forehead.

"You and your pick up lines game." Isa rolls his eyes, though laughing, as he pinches Lea's nose.

"Ow, ow, ow, stoppp, I can'd breade."

Isa lets go of his nose, laughing at the red head making funny faces as he tried to feel his nose again. 'Bringing it back to life', he calls it. After a while, they settle back into staring out the window once more.

"Nothing like a nice day doing nothing, huh?"

Isa notices a cloud creeping in from the corner of the window. He smiles.

"Yup."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I kill you with cute? Please tell me we died together of cute. Lmao;;
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
